


To Cage A Demon Fox

by RayPenaforte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Captivity, Censorship, Cheating, Forced, Freedom, Gay, Gay Sex, Government Conspiracy, Guilt, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by 1984 - George Orwell, Kidnapping, Locked In, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Molestation, Obsession, POV First Person, Politics, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Seduction, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Smut, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tragedy/Comedy, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayPenaforte/pseuds/RayPenaforte
Summary: The Emperor of Eastasia leads one of the three superstates dividing the world. Currently, he is at war with Oceania, the largest superstate of them all. But with hard work, high fertility, and patriotic peoples, The Empire has the strength, numbers, and determination to prevail.There's only one thing in His Imperial Majesty's mind.One person..."Uzumaki Naruto."





	1. Abduction

* * *

####  Great Eastasian Empire

* * *

 

##### Imperial Palace Ward | National Capital Region

               Man, it's pouring tonight. I should've gone with Sakura-chan. She offered to drive me home. I couldn't believe I let my feelings override my thoughts. I could've gone home warm and toasty. Right now, I'm soaked.

               Oh well, there's no helping it. I, Uzumaki Naruto, can only help myself. That's the only the way to do it. People shouldn't get carried away by their feelings.

               Yeah, yeah. What I did earlier is an exception 'cause it was a mistake, and an honest mistake at that. I won't be ignorant.

               People tell me I'm ignorant but I'm just forgetful or bored. If you're talking about something mathematical or arithmetic or...whatever, then I'm not interested, I'll happily do what I want. I've never understood numbers and all that science on logic or...science itself. I've always focused on fighting - which is the most important thing in The Empire. We're at war with Oceanian soldiers, not Oceanian scientists or mathematicians!

               Who's going to care if you do good equations? It's really stupid to think we even invest a lot of money on education when there's a war going on.

               We also need some money and people in the farmlands to grow food. I heard stories of people in the prefectures, both near and next to the border, starving from the lack of food since the invading Oceanians destroy their crops. Everything they have left they send to other prefectures, including the National Capital Region. I am proud of their noble sacrifice. I only hope they work harder together to get enough food.

               Of course nobody can complain. They are state farmers. Prime Minister Prince Itachi and Leader of the Akatsuki Party always said, "Follow the state, obey The Emperor." So to criticize the state is to criticize The Emperor, at least that's how I understood it. After all, The Emperor, Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Imperial Forces, is the living descendant of Yaboku, The Moon God. This is why The Emperor is an _Akitsumikami, divinity in human form._  As such, The Constitution protects him for he _is sacred and inviolable._

               However, that doesn't mean I can't do anything about our starving countrymen. As a major in the Eastasian Imperial Army, I'm prepared to do my best for The Empire. It's not going to be much but every drop of sweat counts. Even if just subtracts a second, a minute, or a day from the war. If we win, the provinces won't need to send us their food anymore. Everything will go back to normal. The Empire will continue to prosper.

               I live to shed my blood for The Empire for The Emperor. 

               If I could end the war by dying...I'll do it.

               Ugh. The rain got stronger. I have to find shelter.

               I looked around and spotted the North Gate of the Inner Imperial Palace. It's still open. I could see the lights are still on in the gate's information kiosk pavilion. And there's somebody in there too! I could stay there.

               I sprinted towards the North Gate, had to cross a bridge to get there. A network of moats separate the Inner Imperial Palace from the Outer Imperial Palace, an area of the palace full of gardens open to the public. It's usually a nice quiet place for me to let out some stress after a long day at work.

               At the moment, my company is serving as one of the palace guard units. The Imperial Guard who is permanently responsible for this is out on the battlefield. Me and my men will be returning there after a few months. Odd our stay here was extended, we were supposed to be out of here last month.

               Ah, a roof above my head. I got in the pavilion. I approached the kiosk to ask the guy "Hey, how long are you planning to stay here?" They usually close at 10 o'clock every night. I looked at my watch. It's _9:30_. Oh well. That's enough time for me to dry up. If it's still raining by then, I just have to pray to Ebisu that I don't get sick tomorrow. I've never missed a day in duty.

               "Hey." A white-haired man is scratching his hair and yawned, showing me his set of unusually pointed teeth. Huh. Isn't there a unit in The Army who does this kind of thing as a tradition for their new recruits? Probably a reject if so. He tinted his hair with some blue dye. Colored hair is not allowed in the Armed Forces. But the most important question that could answer and, if it is how I thought, support my suspicion, is: Why is he working in an information kiosk then?

               He closed his eyes and yawned again before he finally looked at me...not saying anything.

               ...We are just looking at each other.

               This is awkward.

               "I haven't got all night, kid." The man snorted out. "I'm gonna close up shop soon so spill it or beat it."

               Did he just call me  _kid?_ Some receptionist this guy is. He probably thinks his ass is shiny enough to blind the gods up in the heavens.

               "First off, I'm not a kid." I said, my hands gripping on the kiosk counter, my veins probably showing, I could feel it throb. "Second, I'm a major, a commanding officer of one of the Imperial Army units garrisoned here to protect His Imperial Majesty The Emperor and the Imperial House."

               "Yeah, right, and I'm the Prime Minister." 

               What an asshole.

               "Just tell me what's your problem." That's what I was trying to do! This jerk...

               "Up. Until. What. Time. Are. You. Open?" I bellowed and crossed my arms to show him I mean business. I even put on my scowl. With these three, combined with my uniform, I might be able intimidate the fucking sarcastic superiority complex out of him.

               "Read. The. Sign." It didn't work. He even went as far as to mimic me instead, mocking me. He pointed at the kiosk window where...a sign says... _Open from 9:00 AM to 10:00 PM_.

               "What's the point of putting up a sign like this if people are not smart enough to read it." The man said, grunting as he skimmed through some papers and stacked them on top of each other, holding it up to tap the bottom of the bundle on the table below the counter to neatly bunch it together as one organized pile.

               "Pfft." I had enough talking with this guy. I walked over to a bench and sat on it. I picked one facing opposite to the kiosk. I don't want to see his stupid face as much as possible, and forever after I finally leave.

               I unbuttoned and took off my military tunic and set it on the bench head. Also my tie, it feels like it's choking me. I probably tied it too tight. I even had a hard time just pulling on the knot to figure out where I should start undoing it. Nearly everywhere I touch hardly moves.

               Praise Ebisu for I have yawned. I'm definitely feeling sleepy now. Probably because I'm settled in this bench. So comfy. It's starting to feel nice on my back. Ooh! Niiice... Yes, I could feel my bones collapse and relax. I didn't realize I've been tense before I sat down. It's become my second nature as a soldier. To wear the uniform, I must have the proper posture.

               I closed my eyes. I could use some shut eye. Just for 15 minutes. 

               Waiting to fall asleep, I stretched an arm forward and rolled my shoulder, hearing a satisfying crack.

               I could use a good massage in the weekend. That'll be expensive though and I don't want to have unprecedented unsafe sex. That usually happens in cheaper places who're making their patrons horny so they'd be swayed to pay more after the place revealed their secret services. I got scammed only once so I've learned my lesson. Not all tits are fine as their pussies. Thank Oinari I didn't get STD or something. Only my dick smelled funny.

               Hmm. Maybe I could ask Sakura-chan. She'll most likely know how to massage. She is a woman. Although, there'll be no sex...

               "Hey." 

               I groaned. What does he want? I turned around to look behind me but...he's not there. Didn't I heard him there? I looked down over the bench and across the floor at the kiosk to see if he called from there. No jerk in sight.

               Where the fuck is he? 

               Suddenly, a hand covers my mouth with cloth.

               Shit! It's chloroform!

               I pulled away successfully but he pushes my body down on the bench using his unusually heavy weight. He doesn't look that built. Either way, he must be strong. Maybe what I thought earlier was right. Maybe he is a military reject from some special unit-

               No. From the elite special mission unit Special Forces Group! That explains the teeth.

               He's right on top of me now, smirking like a smug villain in the movies. He's trying to put the cloth back on my mouth and nose but I kept blocking and jabbing his arms away.

               When I felt him knee my groin gently, somewhat tenderly, after it made me moan, I automatically cusped my growing bulge underneath him and left my face defenseless.

               "You should've just asked me for an umbrella and left, Uzumaki-shôsa... Now, he wants you."

               I couldn't think properly. Everything I see is swirling. I closed my eyes but my thoughts too...merging, disappearing...mixing memories...people, places, and things I've seen...all turning into different kinds of...color?

               Everything became...one thing.

               Then...it faded...everything...into black.

               Everything... Everything...

               Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Great Eastasian Empire is based on 1984's superstate "Eastasia" and the name "Great Eastasian Empire" is a reference to the former name of the Empire of Japan (大日本帝國 "Dai Nippon Teikoku") "Great Japanese Empire".  
> 2\. This is not a crossover of Naruto and 1984. This fanfiction is only inspired by its worldbuilding.  
> 3\. It should be obvious by now that this is not historical fiction.  
> 4\. The "National Capital Region" is the whole of Japan and inspired by the actual NCR, also known as "Greater Tokyo Area", so there are no prefectures in Japan. Instead, it is divided into wards. Meanwhile, The Empire is divided into prefectures.  
> 5\. The Eastasian monarchy is not the Japanese monarchy. Anything that might suggest the Imperial House of Japan is in an alternate reality in this fanfiction will be avoided as much as possible. I do not want to disrespect the institution and everything it represents in Japan.  
> 6\. 少佐 "Shôsa" is Japanese for "Major".  
> 7\. Please don't be shy and comment and please leave some Kudos if you like the story so far!  
> 8\. Thank you for reading this fanfiction!


	2. Introduction

#### Imperial Palace Ward

* * *

 

##### Madara House | Inner Imperial Palace

**Sasuke**

               How disappointing. I've ordered the 13th Army, the 2nd Army, the 41st Army, and the 7th Army to push the Oceanians out of the Middle East and their last remaining Asian territories in the Equatorial Front. Turns out Oceanian numbers won over Eastasian grand strategy this time.

               Out of the great many things in the grand strategy, our "Win or Die" principle was unfortunately very detrimental. Instead of saving what soldiers we have left, I got the weakest of the weak. All of the brave, because of their undying loyalty to me and their total adherence to our grand strategy, either fought to the death to produce decisive results or killed themselves on their way back to their bases.

               In honor of their lives, I've ordered the Minister of War to use our selfish survivors as he sees fit, putting in mind the sacrifices of their better fallen comrades, to whatever he thinks will benefit the war effort, even if it's not on the battlefield. For their first project, I've commissioned four new war shrines dedicated to heroism, spared no expense, thus the workload will be...mountainous. I won't let the survivors think they've gotten away to pick up pebbles after their shameful retreat.

               I've given the heads up to the Prefecture Development Ministry and the Home Ministry in case they're interested on extra labor. We do need more men working to build public works. We need to keep up development or at least rebuild destroyed or damaged infrastructure and industries essential to the war effort.

               Then there's Orochimaru, the Minister of Science, requesting  _volunteers_  for his Otogakure Project. He's not satisfied with the steady stream of death row prisoners from all over The Empire I'm giving him.

               And just when I thought I have enough problems as it is, Princess Tsunade and her lover, that perverted Diet member representing the 6th District of Konoha Ward named Jiraiya, raised questions on the conditions of prisoners and other persons under the special custody of the Ministry of Science participating in its projects.

               She should thank Omoikane for her steadfast ability to rephrase these...masked criticisms against the state into  _convincing_   _thoughtful stimulation for state reconsideration_ as Itachi lamely described in a joke when we came across Princess Tsunade and Jiraiya at the Imperial Diet Building. She was good to speak as if their conditions would affect the war effort.

               Still, The Cabinet's worried about what else Princess Tsunade and Jiraiya can say. In any case, if there's anything controversial or threatening us and The Empire, I promised them my big brother, the Prime Minister, will make sure nobody will ever know.

               Even if she's a senior member of the Senju clan, a once powerful family of regents who used to rule the land, Itachi will do what he needs to give me what I want.

               I heard somebody knock on my work office door. I pushed the button underneath my desk to ring them in. I suppose this is it for today for state documents. I gathered all of it and put it back inside the Cabinet Office dispatch box. I've signed and read everything I need anyway - except the speech for the upcoming opening ceremony of the next Imperial Diet session.

               I don't want to read it tonight. I'll leave it here on the desk for tomorrow.

               The door opened. It's 1st Lieutenant Shuigetsu, my aide-de-camp from the Special Forces Group. He's carrying somebody. A man. I looked carefully at his wet mop of blonde hair and his...beautiful blue eyes. It's-

               "Hey, Sasuke-sama. Here he is."

               ...What I want.

               I felt my heart skip a beat. "Uzumaki Naruto."

 

* * *

 

 **Naruto**  

               I opened my eyes. I feel so heavy...so tired. My fucking head is aching. Shiit. Did I go drinking last night at Shushu-ya? What time is it?

               I looked at my wrist. My watch is not there. Probably took it off. Maybe it's on the bedside table.

               I reached out to the table and felt...nothing like my watch. Just some...moist...cold glass. I turned my head over and saw it's a glass of water and... What?

               Since when did I have a fancy-looking lamp? Why do I even have a lamp to begin with?! It's not economical to buy more lighting when you have a perfectly good lightbulb in your ceiling. People who do that are either idiots or really afraid of the dark. I mean, who'd want to light up every corner of their bedroom? My room is small but I don't need to see every single detail. I leave that to my trusty handheld vacuum cleaner.

               I looked around... No.

               The high painted ceiling depicting the heavens, the velvet bed canopy trimmed in gold, the decorative white wooden walls, and the gilded furniture told me, more like scolded me...I don't belong here. This is definitely not my room.

               I'm...not home.

               Where... Where am I?

               "So you're awake."

               That voice... Why does it so sound familiar?

               I stared at the direction where I heard it came from.

               It's a...guy wearing a...naval officer's uniform. Judging by the look of his well-decorated military ribbon rack, the chivalric badges on his chest, and the gold-wire aiguillette on his shoulder, he's top brass in the Imperial Eastasian Navy, an Admiral of the Fleet. 

               I couldn't see his face. He's facing the floor.

               "You know how hard it is to watch you go by, day after day..." He began walking towards me, I felt a shiver run down my spine. Something's not right. "...never seeing for a long while...never...touching...you."

               Wait, does he know me? 'Cause I don't him. I certainly never met an Admiral of the Fleet, and I might never will after this. Or is he the head of a military frat trying to recruit me? If it's the case, then this is epic so far.

               "I longed for this day to come..." The mysterious man said. If I'm right, this could be the most elaborate recruitment I've ever seen. But isn't it odd I'm the only one here? Maybe the prospective recruits are in other rooms-

               Hold on! I've seen this on television before!

               "Is this Wake Up Victim-san?" I couldn't believe I let these bastards get me! So sadistic.

               "...What?" Oh right! He has a monologue. I shouldn't ruin the fun for everyone. The Empire is watching!

               "Oh nothing. Please continue, haiyū-san!" I smiled and gave him a thumbs up, even though he's not looking at me.

               "Haiyū...san?" The man sounded confused. Eh. I think I got it wrong. Maybe what I thought earlier was right. Maybe he is the head of a military fra-

               Wait a minute...  _Maybe he is a military reject from some special unit... From the elite special mission unit Special Forces Group! That explains the teeth..._

               I... I...

               I was abducted!

               And I also remembered Wake Up Victim-san doesn't use anesthetics!

               It'd be illegal and would allow people to take legal action against them. So when they randomly select people outside in the alleys surrounding the studio, they usually lure them in. And if they were forced, the show uses scares and chases them inside.

               And the actor who greets you when you suddenly find yourself in a room like this one is not dressed as an Admiral of the Fleet or as young as this guy in front of me. It was always an old man dressed as a butler. And there were two voluptuous maids flanking him!

               Hehe. I always loved Akeno-chan best. She has the best biggest bust in the busi-

               Wait, wait, wait. What am I thinking?! I was just abducted!

               More importantly... "Excuse me, dan-na-sama, but who are you?"

               The man...chuckled? Did I say something funny?

               He lifted his head up. Who wouldn't after looking down for so long-

               Oh. No. No way. It can't be... But it's- No. I'm dreaming. Yeah, yeah. I must be dreaming. There's no way!

               "Y-Your... Your Imperial...Ma-Majesty?!"

               The Emperor nodded. He smiles. What should I feel? Am I supposed to be happy? Should I worry about my clothes? Aren't I supposed to be saluting? I should be standing in attention with my chin up, back straight, eyes forward, and legs together. I'm a soldier! I should be... What am I supposed to do?

               "Strip." 

               "...What?"

 

* * *

* * *

 

##### Central Hall | Imperial Diet Building

**Itachi**

               "We only obey His Imperial Majesty, Your Imperial Highness. We do not have to obey The Cabinet or Imperial Diet." Count Danzō said to my unchanging emotional indifference. As much as it is counter-productive to my intentions and subsequent plans, it is true. The Imperial Eastasian Army General Staff Office and other principal agencies overseeing the Imperial Eastasian Navy and the Imperial Eastasian Air Force are independent from government to become apolitical and to prevent me and holders of my office threaten The Emperor's authority.

               "Very well, Danzō-hakushaku-kun." I don't want to hear anything else from the Chief of the Army General Staff or any other officers sharing the same rank of an office in the other forces. They're all so difficult to work with... Why is he still here- Oh, right. "You may go. Thank you for your time."

               "Have a good afternoon, Your Imperial Highness." The old man bowed from the waist with his retainers of bodyguards and secretaries following behind him. They went in the stairwell heading upstairs.

               My party has no discipline. I have to work on that. Danzō-kun and his small band of pacifists in the party have their own ideas of what the Akatsuki stands for. I'm interested to know their ideas. It might...help me think of some...improvements. I've asked Dr. Yakushi for his assistance.

               "Kakka-sama." Tsunade?

               "Itachi-sama!" It's the Pervy Parliamentarian. "How's it going?" He greeted, informal as always. He doesn't even care about his loose necktie and his top button undone.

               "Like what you see? Women like this look." I highly doubt it.

               I decided to face Tsunade instead. She has somebody else with her. Hmm. It's Shiranami, Diet Member for the 5th District of Tsuchigumo Ward. Another man. Surprised to see one other than Jiraiya-kun. A new addition to her harem, I suppose?

               "Your Imperial Highness." The man bowed at her from the waist. He's leaving. But before he did, he bowed at me, not saying a word.

               Strange...

               He left in a scurry towards the Central Entrance. I looked at Tsunade for an explanation. 

               "We were talking about our Diet members. He's our party chief whip." Ah, I see.

               I smirked when I said "You're not fearing a party coup, are you?" She smirked back.

               "Nah." Jiraiya-kun said, his hands behind his head. "The Constitutional Association of Political Friendship is firm as the iron doors of the Central Entrance."

               Oh really? "Better pray it stands for _ages eternal_."

               "The same should be said about The Constitution." Tsunade said. Interesting.

               Is that constitutional reform I hear? "You have ideas you wish to share?" Or a new constitution? It'd be very interesting.

               "Why are you discussing The Constitution?" A loud voice questioned. The President of the Privy Council? Is it me or is everybody important in government here today?

               Marquess Kakashi-kun. He emerged from the stairwell. " _Chapter Seven. Supplementary Rules. Article Seventy-Three. When it has become necessary in the future to amend the provisions of the present Constitution, a project to the effect shall be submitted to the Imperial Diet by Imperial Order._ " Kakashi-kun looked at Tsunade with his only eye narrowed. "Only His Imperial Majesty can change The Constitution."

               He looked at me next. The eyepatch looks nice on him. It's fitting, especially for his nickname  _Cold-Blooded Kakashi of the New Guinea Expeditionary Army_.

               "Isn't Kakka-sama and the Leader of the Opposition and..." Kakashi-kun glanced at Jiraiya-kun who tried to wave at him in greeting. Kakashi-kun barely saw it. "...other members of the Imperial Diet supposed to be hard at work? There's a war going on. People are starving in our border prefectures."

               Kakashi-kun walked passed us and headed out the Central Entrance. He waved goodbye.

               How bold. Trying to be impartial to the end, same as always. Just like the two halves of his face, trying to be whole again. He'll always be half the man he was - Which is much more interesting actually.

               Hopefully...he sees that.

               "Keep up the good work on the Icha Icha series, Diet member Jiraiya-kun!" Kakashi-kun...shouted. How...shamefully informal.

               Of course the perverted idiot responds "Thanks Kakashi-kōshaku-san!"

 

* * *

* * *

 

##### Madara House | Inner Imperial Palace

**Naruto**

               How did I end up like this? I was on my way home, took shelter in an information kiosk, got abducted, been served expensive breakfast and lunch, and, somehow, I'm now struggling underneath The Emperor, His Imperial Majesty, the second most powerful man in the world, like a victim ripe for his rapist.

               "It's not difficult isn't it?!" He seethed, ripping my shirt open, the buttons flew everywhere. This is...humiliating...and...or...confusing...

               I'm lost. I have no...words.

               The Emperor caressed my chest, I winced at his touch, at his every swipe on my flesh. I felt him move outward, all over me, touching more and everything he could. I feel... I feel...

               This is not right... I should tell His Imperial Majesty. "Your Imperial Majes-" He puts a finger on my lips, shushing me.

               He leaned down, his face moving dangerously close to me. Our noses nearly touched. "You will call me Sasuke-san."

               Of course...  _The Emperor is sacred and inviolable._ His...divine voice is the most purest of all human beings. It must speak the truth. It must speak great wisdom. I am... I am at his will and pleasure, his every command, his every whim. Yes... No?

               "Sas-" I gulped. "Sasuke...san."

               "Good, Naruto-kun." The Emp- No. Sasuke-san, said.

               Sasuke-san lifted the bedcovers where my legs were hiding- Huh. I'm not wearing pant- Eh?!

               He, Sasuke-san, pulled down my underwear.

               Before I could even hide my shameful parts from his divine presence, he took hold of my hardening shaft, his finger swirling on its tip, playing with the precum I shamelessly produced when he touched me. It's leaking profusely...

               Forgive me, Yaboku-sama! I have corrupted him. My sinful essence on his perfect humanity. I deserve to be punished for my inability to act.

               "Aah!" Oh no. Sasuke-sama... Sasuke-san is prodding my anus, his fingers sticky of my abominable excretion. I could feel it pucker against his poking as he slowly, gently, patiently, penetrated, pulling back after every push, deeper as it progresses.

               "Ohh!" No, no! Why?! He- No! He took my sinful meat inside his mouth! All of his divinity and purity at risk by my flesh. I felt his tongue encircle my length, his warmth engulfing my pelvis, I... I... "Ohh!"

               He's pumping his fingers in and out of my anus, getting faster and harder by the minute. His sucking too. I stared drooling at the bed canopy in extreme confusion. My mouth open as I gasped for breath.

               I tried to ignore the sight, the sounds, and the feelings. They're too much. I can't accept it. I can't let it take me. I can't. I mustn't. I will not. I will never.

               I will- No! I could feel it. It's rising from deep inside. It's coming!

               I tried to push his head off my penis. "I'm cumming!" But he pushed my hands away, his arms gripped around my waist as he firmly set his lips around the base of my cock, eager to receive my perversion.

               "Please! Sasuke-san! Your-" This is it.

               "Ahh!" 

               I closed my eyes as I counted the volleys of my semen. One. Two. Four. Seven?! Fuck! I should've- Eight! And it's thick. I should've gotten off this morning!

               "Mmmmm." Sasuke-san licked off the semen dripping from my other head. This is... This is bad.

               There's a knock on the door! Shit!

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi**  

               "Thank you, First Lieutenant Suigetsu." I smiled at the SFG aide-de-camp. He only bowed from the waist then left.

               I already got the Cabinet Office dispatch box for Itachi-sama. Only one more thing left.

               The door opened and inevitably came out The Emperor. It is his bedroom.

               Like everybody else who knows proper reverence, I bowed from the waist. "Good evening, Your Imperial Majesty."

               "Good evening." The Emperor looks...a bit untidy? His tie is misaligned. And what is that strong hint of...chlorine?

               The Emperor looks irritated. I probably should begin. "Ehem. Sir, before I leave, I must talk to you on three issues. Legislative, your Diet opening speech, and...Oceania."

               He tsked, twice. Thrice. "Kakashi-kōshaku-kun. I'm willing to take your...advice on Imperial Diet and my opening speech when the time is right. Now is not that time. And on...Oceania...No."

               "But, Sir, a summit with, not only Oceania, but Eurasia, is something they've never offered before. Maybe they want peace-"

               The Emperor banged his fist on the door. I unconsciously raised my chin, straightened my back, only to realize I'm not a soldier anymore.

               "I will not talk to any man who represents Oceania or Eurasia... I will not hear anything related to those two words and the countries it represents in return, is that clear?" The Emperor gritted his teeth.

               I simply nodded in reply.

               "Good, now have a good evening." The Emperor turned around and closed the door behind him, on me. I sighed.

               I think time is the only one who can truly tell from now on. The past, the present, and the future, all in its two small hands, one shorter, one longer, both will point to 12 where it ends, both will point to 1 when it begins, so as long as the ticking doesn't stop.

               I think...I should finish reading the latest edition of Icha Icha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 伯爵 "Hakushaku" is Japanese for Count.  
> 2\. 侯爵 "Kōshaku" is Japanese for Marquess.  
> 3\. A dispatch box is a container for dispatches, especially official state or military documents.  
> 4\. "SFG" is the acronym of the Special Forces Group.  
> 5\. Please don't be shy and comment and please leave some Kudos if you like the story so far!  
> 6\. Thank you for reading this fanfiction!


End file.
